


Sapiosexual

by blythechild



Series: Gift Stories 2013 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Science, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapiosexual [n.] - A person sexually attracted to intelligence or the human mind.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment. This story contains mature subject matter and should not be read by those under the age of 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapiosexual

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a reader prompt, although the actual prompt has been lost to the netherworld of my hard drive. It's mostly silly, but there are references to sexy times and, ya know, _science_.

It was the reference to the homicidal turnips that did him in. He forced himself to look directly at her, just like everyone else in the squad room, but there was nothing he could do to control the blush heating his face and he knew it. Luckily, they all seemed too distracted by her to notice.

The latest victim had been discovered that morning and as they stood around the whiteboard and its newest crime scene photos of another murdered fundamentalist pastor, they’d started in with the religious theories again.

“Well, we can’t argue that it isn’t about displaying power…” Rossi mumbled, getting the obvious out of the way. “But is it religious fervor or a rejection of it?”

“The violence is so extreme - this is a very personal issue to the killer, despite the delusion that their actions are god-like.” Hotch’s eyes flicked over the previous victim photos.

“Not as a god…” Reid murmured and moved closer to the photos that were shot from an elevated angle looking down. “But perhaps as someone _better_ than god…”

“Better than god?” J.J.’s brow wrinkled.

“At various points throughout human history individuals have made discoveries that prompted others to believe that they had unraveled the mind of god because their discoveries altered our perception of the universe. They were essentially seen to be on par with god, or even superior, since they’d figured out something unknowable.”

Reid stood by the whiteboard and tried to imagine himself as the killer standing over the bloody victim. He reached out his hand as if to grab the dead pastor, and then noticed the silence in the room around him. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him patiently; they were expecting more.

“Like Newton.” He blurted suddenly and a wave of eureka! expressions seemed to ripple across everyone. “He invented a new branch of mathematics to help explain gravity… that’s pretty god-like even now…”

“Gottfried Leibniz independently discovered calculus at the same time as Newton.” 

Prentiss said it so quietly that he wasn’t sure he’d really heard it, but when the whole room turned to her with the look of disbelief that they usually reserved for him, Reid knew he hadn’t imagined it. She refocused on them as she felt the attention shift in her direction, and she started to get defensive.

“What? He did - look it up. All I’m saying is that humanity wouldn’t have lived in a gravity-ignorant world if a runaway turnip cart in Cambridge or something had flattened Newton. Gods are all less impressive under a microscope - I betcha this guy is too.”

And that’s when he lost his train of thought entirely because he had said the exact same thing to her a few weeks earlier when she _demanded_ that he talk while her crimson-tipped lips circled his cock. He’d even mentioned the turnips right before her tongue and teeth and heat had rendered him speechless. She had a kink for it, she confessed, that had grown over time. He had been blissfully unaware that his case-related info dumps had been quietly arousing her for years while simultaneously boring everyone else to tears. But he used it ruthlessly ever since he discovered the truth. He remembered that night with shocking clarity, how he pushed her back onto the bed and whispered complex differential equations between her legs until she was grasping and incoherent under him. He never imagined that math would take him so far. Now, his face was as red as her mouth had been, or the scarlet shirts that she wore to the office that she _had to know_ drove him crazy…

“I think we’re getting off topic here.” Hotch stoically wrested the conversation back on point.

Reid was useless after that, especially when he looked back to Prentiss and saw the apology flicker briefly across her, two smudges of pink highlighting her cheeks before returning to the case in front of them. He was lost then; all he could think of was dragging her to a storage closet or an abandoned office and telling her all about quantum singularities, event horizons, and spaghettification. 

“Sorry.” She whispered as she nudged his shoulder when the session ended. “I didn’t realize where I picked that up until it was already out of my mouth. It threw you for a loop, didn’t it?”

“Your sapiosexuality and my eidetic memory could potentially have a paralytic effect on our ability to work together.” He was genuinely concerned about it, but his mouth curled in a small smile to let her know that he wasn’t concerned enough to stop. Not at the moment, anyway. “It’s so distressing that you only want me for my mind…”

Prentiss made a sarcastic snort beside him. “Yeah, it’s rough, alright. Your mind only controls _everything_ about your existence as Dr. Spencer Reid, and I _only_ love your mind…”

He stopped rustling his papers and looked up at her. “You love my mind?”

She didn’t answer him. She just smiled in an incandescent way that he’d only witnessed a few times in all the years he’d known her. He must have looked as completely befuddled as he felt because she began to laugh softly and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you until you get used to it.”

_She loved his mind._

He felt his chest moving, taking deep breaths to steady his unevenness within. He couldn’t think of anything to say that would top that statement, so instead he fell back on what he did best.

“I… umm, I read this paper about how neuroscientists may be getting closer to tagging the unique chemical strands that trigger specific memories. It… ummm, has amazing implications for Alzheimer’s patients, stroke victims, those with traumatic brain damage… It’s really fascinating technology-” He squeezed her hand back as tightly as he could.

“Later, Doctor.” She was still smiling that incredible smile. “You can tell me all about it after we’ve caught this guy with the misplaced god complex. Deal?”

“Deal.” He let her go and turned back to the whiteboard with a renewed sense of purpose. “Let’s just try to avoid having you sound too much like me in front of the team - I think that I can only handle a couple of mind boggling situations at a time…”


End file.
